The present invention relates to a short-circuiting ring for a rotor and to a rotor for an electric machine.
In electrically driven vehicles, for example asynchronous machines are used. They have a rotor which is embodied as a short-circuit rotor. In this context, a laminated rotor core, which is connected by means of rods, is generally used. In this context, a short-circuiting rings are provided on the end surfaces which are embodied as what is referred to as a cage. There are two possible ways of manufacturing the short-circuiting rings here. On the one hand, the short-circuiting ring can be manufactured by casting. Alternatively, rods and short-circuiting rings can be plugged onto the rotor core and subsequently connected electrically by means of soldering or welding or the like. In this context, the receptacles for the rods are manufactured by means of metal-cutting methods, for example milling from the entire structure. These manufacturing variants of the short-circuiting rings are very costly and expensive in this context and are, in particular, subject to only small tolerances, with the result that high costs are incurred during manufacture. Examples of the manufacture of short-circuiting rings are described in U.S. 2013/0069476 A1 or U.S. 2007/0284953 A1.